The present invention relates to a strapping clamp or buckle adapted to be utilized in conjunction with fabric or other types of strapping material to maintain the opposite extremities of a strap fabricated from said material in operative relationship with each other to secure the intermediate portion of the strap in encompassing relationship with an article.
While there have been numerous types of strapping clamps or buckles available in the art, the present invention is restricted to those unitary structures fabricated in one piece from synthetic plastic, such as polyethylene, and capable of maintaining the opposite extremities of respective straps securely in a predetermined locked position.
Exemplary of the state of the art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,622, 3,823,443, 3,824,654, 3,874,042 and 4,038,726. Prior art buckles and clamps of the character disclosed in the patents mentioned hereinabove are not suitable for use in conjunction with strapping utilized in maintaining one or more packages in operative relationship with each other or in operative relationship with a pallet on which they are stacked. This is due to the fact that some of the clamps or buckles require the formation of holes in the strap and one of them facilitates the easy installation of the buckle on one extremity of the strap prior to inserting the other extremity of the strap in operative engagement with the buckle or clamp.